


sweetener

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baking, Brownies, But Ig It’s More Ambiguous Tbh, Cheol Makes Terrible Pick-up Lines, Domestic Fluff, Especially If They’re Made By Cheolsoo, Fluff and Humor, How Does Shua Cope Tbh, I Am Here To Replenish, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, There’s Been A Cheolsoo Drought, Well I Try With The Humor Part, Who Doesn’t Love Brownies, Why Am I Capitialising Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: putting seungcheol and jisoo together with a task to bake brownies was never a good idea in the first place.but hey, at least the kitchen didn’t burn down!





	sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> there’s been such a shortage of cheolsoo, hopefully my fellow cheolsooists are still thriving
> 
> god bless the few who have posted (especially elmothegreat oml you’re a blessing! sassy shua is my favourite shua ngl), i will try and post more but school has been a pain as you can tell from the lack of updates :(((((((
> 
> the implied sexual content is in the second part btw for any pure souls out there
> 
> anyways enjoy this drabble-but-not-a-drabble! 
> 
> now playing - sweetener by ariana grande

“did you sit in the sweetener? because damn sugar you have a sweet butt.”

jisoo had to admit: he definitely had a love-hate relationship with his boyfriend’s cavity-inducing words. all he wanted to do was bake some brownies to cure his sweet tooth cravings, but when chocolate is involved, there is no way that seungcheol wasn’t going to get involved. the older boy was like a puppy, constantly barking into jisoo’s ear no matter what they were doing. but, jisoo did kind of like the attention, and the look of seungcheol’s doll eyes staring lovingly into his reminded the younger as to why he said yes all those years ago to that clumsy university kid. in return to the quirky question, jisoo cowered into himself, hiding the blush with a spoon as he scavenged for the warm butter from the cluttered countertop.

“cheollie, stop it~” he sang, holding back an embarrassed grin.

seungcheol smirked in response, “i know you love it though, soo.”

defeatedly, jisoo pulled down his apron, and continued to empty the correct measurement of butter into the bowl. brownies were - supposedly - one of the easiest bakery foods to create, with only needing to fold it correctly to uphold the gooey inside texture in between the cracking, crunchy, chocolatey top. nevertheless, jisoo and seungcheol were nowhere near great british bake off standards when it came down to the art, but no one said they couldn’t persevere!

cracking the eggs into the bowl, seungcheol wandered away to deliver the shells to the food bin, and simultaneously began playing a song on the kitchen speakers. soft vocals belonging to jisoo’s goddess, ariana grande, started to bless their ears, and the younger boy’s innocent smile increased by fifteen centimetres. buckling his arms around jisoo’s waist, his boyfriend listened out for the american boy’s candy floss hums by slotting his head on the narrow shoulders of the younger male.

 _“you come through like the sweetener you are to bring the bitter taste to a halt.”_ the capricorn repeated the lyrics, each note tugging seungcheol’s heartstrings like a guitar yet soothing his mind at the same time. he didn’t understand why his boyfriend wouldn’t try and become famous for having such an outstanding talent like his voice, but jisoo always persisted, announcing that he doesn’t deserve the money if seungcheol can’t earn approximately the same either. the older boy almost collapsed at the time because his heart was beating so fast.

“me? being the source of happiness? you must be yolking, jisoo-yah!” seungcheol grinned, pulling the named boy closer to indicate how fast his heart was beating. “i was scrambled before i met you, and you made my life eggstravagant with your beauty.”

“can you stop and just pass me the flour? you’re so cheesy.” even without looking directly at him, seungcheol knew that his boyfriend’s smile was ocean wide by then. the younger boy always had a tendency to subvert from the topic at hand when his emotions were unable to handle it - especially when it comes to romantic bashfulness.

spilling a little bit of the flour, seungcheol ignored that statement and pressed his lips up to the outer ear of jisoo. “only if i could extract some of your pure, vanilla goodness, then i may have a teaspoon of a chance of coming close to your charm.”

“babe, if you want to get these in the oven by sundown, then i guess—“

“but why would we need a heat source when you, cutie-pie, are hotter than the sun?”

“because it wouldn’t be as effective when you radiate more energy than every star in the milky way.” smirked jisoo, who leaned back to feel the rising blush burning temporarily onto seungcheol’s cheeks. “didn’t expect that, did you baby?”

“well played, mr hong.” responded the older, who untangled his fingers from each other, and then proceeded to press them gently into jisoo’s sides, right into the sweet spot that left giggles tumbling out from his lips quicker than the flour falling out of the bag.

the edible snow began to flutter down towards the floor, staining every possible item in its path. scratching itself on the countertop, gliding across the marble tables, and collapsing on the china tiles. both jisoo and seungcheol failed to notice the drunken culprit that trashed their kitchen, with more destruction created with every move, as they drowned out the crumbling flour and tipsy utensils with their sonorous laughter.

when they looked up again after taking a quick exhale, jisoo noticed the powdered blush pressed against his boyfriend’s cheeks, and held back a snort. he noticed the replication or emotions on the latter‘s own face, and instead they both showed a falsely innocent grin.

“look at the mess you made, you stupid idiot.” giggling, jisoo playfully punched seungcheol’s chest, instantaneously spreading more flour across his already-caked shirt.

placing a kiss onto the younger’s forehead, seungcheol couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face when he rubbed off the flour from his skin. there wasn’t a day that went by where jisoo didn’t make him laugh, or giggle, or even just grin a little. even when his mood would be as burnt as an abandoned brownie, there was always something jisoo could do that would make seungcheol joyful again. he appreciated the small moments like this as the days go by, because he’s afraid of a time where jisoo might not be around to spend it with him. he’s terrified of many things, but seungcheol’s worst fear is losing jisoo.

“even if i’m a stupid idiot, you won’t ever leave me, will you?” he allowed his hands to unconsciously travel down to jisoo’s slim waist, pulling him closer out of instinctual protection. if it wasn’t for the mask of matte white powder speckled in his pores, jisoo would’ve been able to clearly see the beetroot stained face of seungcheol.

the younger’s eyes crinkled as he smiled - one of the many features that had seungcheol’s heart singing from the rooftops. “of course i won’t leave, cheollie.” he could feel seungcheol’s grip on his hips beginning to relax gently, “but you can’t leave me to clean this all up by myself, mister!”

following the cooking calamity, the next half an hour consisted of intensive scrubbing, tedious mopping, and a whole new set of terrible puns made by seungcheol. albeit, jisoo couldn’t think of anything better than the life he lived now, nor did he want to change into something new.

it’s a confusing type of comfort to most, but it’s something jisoo adored way too much to let go of.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

with the scrumptious scent wafting through the apartment corridors, jisoo could barely wait to rush back into the kitchen and to devour every moreish bite of the brownies with seungcheol. nevertheless, he would have a heart attack if any of the stray brownie batter happened to dry on the cream settee, so it was decided that changing into a pair of comfy pyjamas was the best idea. then, it wouldn’t matter if they fell asleep watching tangled for the one hundredth time.

he was extremely close to taking off his trousers to change into his naruto pyjama bottoms, but he caught sight of something suspiciously white on his back. trying to identify it from the angle he in which he was standing proved to be of a great difficulty, however after some perseverance (and an iphone camera), jisoo managed to spot the shape of the patch.

it was a gigantic hand print, resigning slyly on his right butt cheek.

admittedly, he did laugh at the childishness of his boyfriend - because clearly the hand was way too big to be of jisoo’s own. nevertheless, these were jisoo’s favourite pair of levi jeans, so there was definitely at least a pinch of angry spice boiling up inside of him.

“seungcheol!” he screamed down the hallway, hoping that the sound waves would reach him the first time (and that his lazy boyfriend wouldn’t ignore it either).

trudging through their bedroom door, mouth partly stuffed with one of their brownies, seungcheol gave a questioning look to his boyfriend. jisoo cocked an eyebrow as he awaited a response.

“what’s wrong, babe?” covering his lips, seungcheol sputtered, trying to swallow the cake. his eyes fixed onto jisoo, the boy being swamped by the oversized pyjama top and holding the trousers in his left hand. it looked fairly adorable, but the younger’s face gave off a different aura.

“how do you explain this?” jisoo asked, and once he span around, seungcheol exploded with laughter.

“i don’t get what’s wrong, shua!” dusting the brownie dust from his fingertips, the leo spoke, chuckles escaping alongside his words without notice.

“these are my favourite levis! why did you do this?”

“you know, babe,” clearing his throat, the older’s smile creeped up his cheeks, his snowy white teeth peeking through the gap every so slightly. he rested his weight on the side of the door, locking eye contact with jisoo and throwing away the key. “just claiming what’s mine.”

the capricorn’s face started to burn bright crimson, spreading like a fire from his neck to the top of his forehead. he really had to poke at that spot, didn’t he? his heart thumped in syncopated beats, and everything seemed to lose control of itself inside jisoo’s system when seungcheol said those words. it’s almost as if seungcheol knew now what jisoo liked and what made him cringe. it was a sin and a blessing at the same time, and at times like this, the line would begin to blur out, and it makes it harder to distinguish the two from one another. regardless, seungcheol may have his tactics, but jisoo had a trick up his sleeve that never seemed to fail no matter how many times he would pull it out. not to mention he loved the look on seungcheol’s face in reaction.

“cheollie~” the younger boy pouted, trying everything in his power to make himself seem smaller and more innocent. rubbing his foot against the floor in c-motions; ducking his head down whilst still holding onto seungcheol’s eye contact for dear life; clutching his hands together in front of his body. the leo bit his lip, heedlessly moving towards jisoo to seize him by the waist. the act stopped promptly after seungcheol moved, all except for their budding pupils keeping ahold of each other.

“how should i make it up to you then?” he murmured huskily.

jisoo smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
